fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Hunter: A Hidden World
Monster Hunter: A Hidden World is a Monster Hunter Game with similar Gameplay to Monster Hunter World. It is available for PC, Nintendo Switch, PS4 and XBox One. Main Menu Theme Overview Head Icon White.png|Monsters Map Icon White.png|Areas Helmet Icon White.png|Armor Great Sword Icon White.png|Weapons Terrestrial Endemic Life Icon White.png|Endemic Life Medicine Icon White.png|Items Vegetable Icon White.png|Dishes and Ingredients Trap Icon White.png|Quests Palico Blade Icon White.png|Palico Gadgets Talisman Icon White.png|Charms, Decorations and Skills Flute Icon White.png| Tools Coin Icon White.png|Hubs and Characters Features Returning Features * Aquatic Combat * Clutch Claw * Slinger * Tailraiders * Palico Gadgets * Endemic Life/Pets * View Mode * Ability to Walk while eating * Fast Travel by Wingdrake * Tailraiders * Ridable Monsters * House Decorations New Features Customizable Handler The Handler Returns, however, this time not as a Character with a premade Apperance. After creating their Character and Palico, the Player will be given the Option to customize the Handler like they would with their playable Character. This includes changing their Gender, Outfit and Voice. Like the Hunter, the Creation Menu has Pre-Sets. Two of These Pre-Sets represent Monster Hunter World's Handler and Serious Handler, while another one resembles Monster Hunter 4's Guildmarm. Expanding your House At the start of the Game, the Player will be provided with a small House, already including a Bed, a Workbench, a Drawing Table and a chest. From now on, the House can be expanded by adding more Rooms. These have to be built with Ressources, that can either be bought or found on Explorations. The following list contains all Rooms a Player can add to their house: * Living Room (Extension) * Bedroom (Extension) * Kitchen * Garden * Trophy Room * Museum (Model Viewer) * Forge * Storage Room * Aquarium Room * Terrarium Room * Aviary * Hot Spring The Model Viewer The Model Viewer is a feature that is automatically accessable by Building a Museum, whose blueprint is unlocked after Hunting one specimen of every Monster in the game. It grants the Player the ability to take a Closer look at the models of the Monsters and playing and pausing animations (this includes Turf wars). You can also Change the Background behind the model. Additional Foodchain-System Nearly all Areas in Monster Hunter: A Hidden World have a large Food Chain that can be split into three to five minor Ones. These are: * Terrestrial Food Chain * (Semi-) Aquatic Food Chain * Aerial Food Chain * Subterrestrial Food Chain * Cavernous Food Chain However, not all Areas have all Types of Food Chains. Obviously an arid Desert will not have an Aquatic Food Chain, and a muddy Wetland will not have a Subterrestrial Food Chain. The Position of a Monster can change depending on the Type of Food Chain. For example, while Zamtrios is near the Top of the Semi-Aquatic Food Chain of the Subzero Edge but only places around the Middle in the complete Food Chain of the Area. Exploration and Research Exploration is Monster Hunter: A Hidden World's main Selling Point. As the Hidden World is completely unexplored, it is up to the Player to discover its Secrets. How does Exploration Work Research and Exploration in Monster Hunter: A Hidden World works similar to said Features in Monster Hunter World. However, in MH: AHW there are 5 Research Categories. These include: Monster Research Monster Research is the most varied of the 5 Categories. Everything from Analyzing Tracks, to watching a Monster retreat, hunt, drink or eat, getting hit by a new Attack, cutting off or breaking Parts or observing Special Behaviors for the first Time counts as Monster Research and will grant the Player Monster Research Points. The Player can also add customizable and additional Info to a Monster's Notes. Monster Research Points can be traded for Special Rewards at the Monster Research Center. Area Research Area Research is necessary for creating Maps of the Hidden World. Things like discovering a new Section of an Area or using a natural Trap like falling Rocks or Vines on the Ground will grant the Player Area Research Points. 50 are neccessary to create a Map, another 50 to add a Monster List and 150 to add a Ressource List that shows where to find certain Items (e.g. Bones) and natural Traps. Area Research Points can be traded for Special Rewards at the Area Research Center. Ecological Research Ecological Research includes everything from capturing Endemic Life to discovering a new Species of Plants. Additionally to showing Items like Plants and Insects on the Map, Ecological Research Points can be traded for Special Rewards at the Ecological Research Center. Geographic Research The Player can obtain Geographic Research Points by mining the Ores in an Area or collecting natural Slinger Ammo (e.g. Stones). Collecting enough GR. Points will add Icons of Ores and Slinger Ammo to the Map of an Area. Geographic Research Points can be traded for Special Rewards at the Geographic Research Center. Historical Research Finding Hints to the Past of an Area will grant the Player Historical Research Points. These Points can lead to certain Events, can unlock new Quests and cause various other Things (e.g. Lore). Some Elder Dragons can only be fought by doing enough Historical Research. Historical Research Points can be traded for Special Rewards at the Historical Research Center. Research Explorations Research Explorations are a new Type of Quest that revolve around gathering a set Amount of Points for a certain Research Category. All of them are optional. Training Sessions Training Sessions are a new Type of Arena Quests. All Non-Elder Dragon Monsters have one and their Session is unlocked after capturing them for the first Time. Training Sessions do not grant any Rewards, neither Money nor Materials. Hunters can take whatever Items and Weapons they want to a Training Session. The Items will not get lost upon Use. Minor Features * 5 large Monsters can now be in one Area at the same Time * Players can now fit up to 250 Guild Cards Featured Weapon Types Great Sword Icon White.png|Great Sword Sword and Shield Icon White.png|Sword and Shield Dual Blades Icon White.png|Dual Blades Long Sword Icon White.png|Long Sword Hammer Icon White.png|Hammer Hunting Horn Icon White.png|Hunting Horn Lance Icon White.png|Lance Gunlance Icon White.png|Gunlance Switch Axe Icon White.png|Switch Axe Insect Glaive Icon White.png|Insect Glaive Charge Blade Icon White.png|Charge Blade Light Bowgun Icon White.png|Light Bowgun Heavy Bowgun Icon White.png|Heavy Bowgun Bow Icon White.png|Bow Trailers Teaser Trailer * Revealed Monsters: Legiana, Rathalos, Ferogul (Teased) * Revealed Areas: Green Grasslands, Subzero Edge (Teased) Four Hunters can be seen searching for a Legiana in the Glaciers of the Hoarfrost Reach. Suddenly, they get attacked by the Flying Wyvern. They draw their Weapons and the Legiana lands, before the Glaciers suddenly start shaking and the Ground begins to shake. The Glaciers crumble before the Scene ends. The Trailer cuts back to the four Hunters following the fleeing Legiana beyond the Glaciers only to find themselves on a Cliff. Before them lies a large, snowy Area, which also is the first new Area to be revealed: The Subzero Edge. The Trailer cuts away once more as the Game's Main Theme starts to play. The Trailer cuts back to the four Hunters, all in Monster Hunter: A Hidden World's Starter Set, the Exploration Armor, fighting a Rathalos. After a few Seconds, the Rathalos flies up into the Air to flee and takes off towards the Horizon, before the Game's Title is shown. The Screen fades to black and the Release Date and Licensing are shown. After a few Seconds, three red Claw Marks cut across the Screen and this Roar can be heard: The Trailer then ends. Setting and Story WIP Category:FrostSpino Category:Fan Game